memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Early production history
For information dealing with the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see Timeline.'' Table of Contents: 1880s 1883 1890s 1892 1896 1897 1898 1900s 1901 1903 1904 1905 1906 1907 1909 1910s 1911 1912 1913 1914 1915 1916 1917 1918 1919 1920s 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1926 1927 1928 1929 1930s 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 1940s 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 1949 1950s 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 1960s 1960 1961 1962 1963 1880s 1883 *April 11 - Birth of Leonard Mudie 1890s 1892 *January 14 - Birth of Anthony Jochim 1896 *May 31 - Birth of Ernest Haller *October 1 - Birth of Abraham Sofaer *November 4 - Birth of Ian Wolfe 1897 *February 10 - Birth of Judith Anderson *February 21 - Birth of Celia Lovsky *April 29 - Birth of Charles Seel 1898 *October 3 - Birth of Morgan Farley 1900s 1901 *March 13 - Birth of Paul Fix *May 22 - Birth of David Hillary Hughes *December 15 - Birth of Gail Bonney 1903 *January 16 - Birth of Peter Brocco *June 18 - Birth of John Warburton *December 26 - Birth of Elisha Cook, Jr. 1904 *June 18 - Birth of Keye Luke *August 26 - Birth of Georgia Schmidt 1905 *June 5 - Birth of John Abbott *June 30 - Birth of John Harmon *October 5 - Birth of John Hoyt 1906 *March 16 - Birth of Karl Bruck *May 7 - Birth of Jon Lormer *October 10 - Birth of Eli Behar 1907 *February 12 - Birth of Barry Trivers *July 29 - Birth of Melvin Belli *August 22 - Birth of Oliver McGowan 1909 *October 25 - Birth of Whit Bissell 1910s 1910 *January 28 - Birth of Arnold Moss *February 17 - Birth of Marc Lawrence *July 15 - Birth of Ken Lynch *December 10 - Birth of Clegg Hoyt 1911 *July 1 - Naissance de Guy Raymond *August 12 - Birth of Jane Wyatt *September 15 - Birth of Joseph Pevney *December 23 - Birth of James Gregory 1912 *January 23 - Birth of Susan French *January 27 - Birth of Marc Daniels *May 6 - Birth of Bill Quinn 1913 *December 2 - Birth of Jerry Sohl 1914 *January 1 - Birth of Gilbert Green *March 18 - Birth of Ben Gage *August 5 - Birth of Parley Baer & David Brian *August 10 - Birth of Jeff Corey *September 10 - Birth of Robert Wise *November 8 - Birth of Norman Lloyd *December 2 - Birth of Bill Erwin & Ray Walston 1915 *January 29 - Birth of Albert Henderson *February 5 - Birth of Sam Gilman *February 27 - Birth of Dick Crockett *June 23 - Birth of Joseph Mell *September 9 - Birth of Richard Webb *September 10 - Birth of Robert Sparr *December 18 - Birth of Bill Zuckert 1916 *January 5 - Birth of Alfred Ryder *April 26 - Birth of Vic Perrin *August 18 - Birth of Don Keefer 1917 *February 15 - Birth of Meg Wyllie *March 7 - Birth of Davis Roberts *March 23 - Birth of Kenneth Tobey *March 26 - Birth of Ed Peck *April 5 - Birth of Robert Bloch *June 8 - Birth of George D. Wallace *June 9 - Birth of Herta Ware *August 2 - Birth of Wah Chang *October 2 - Birth of Charles Drake *November 23 - Birth of John Newland *unknown date - Birth of Samuel A. Peeples 1918 *January 24 - Birth of John McLiam *January 30 - Birth of David Opatoshu *February 26 - Birth of Theodore Sturgeon *March 12 - Birth of Frank Overton *June 4 - Birth of Howard Culver *June 15 - Birth of Richard Derr *December 10 - Birth of Hal Baylor 1919 *March 15 - Birth of Lawrence Tierney *June 9 - Birth of Gerd Oswald *July 5 - Birth of Ward Costello *August 2 - Birth of Nehemiah Persoff *September 16 - Birth of Lawrence Dobkin *October 9 - Birth of Jason Wingreen *October 10 - Birth of Janos Prohaska *November 2 - Birth of Warren Stevens *December 10 - Birth of Alexander Courage 1920s 1920 *January 19 - Birth of Johnny Haymer *January 20 - Birth of DeForest Kelley *March 3 - Birth of James Doohan *March 20 - Birth of Richard Carlyle *April 17 - Birth of Adrian Spies *July 12 - Birth of Keith Andes *July 16 - Birth of Phillip Pine *August 2 - Birth of Theodore Marcuse *September 3 - Birth of John Crawford *November 25 - Birth of Ricardo Montalban 1921 *February 9 - Birth of Gene Lyons *March 19 - Birth of Tige Andrews *May 23 - Birth of James Blish *June 10 - Birth of Garry Walberg *August 12 - Birth of Walter "Matt" Jefferies *August 19 - Birth of Gene Roddenberry *August 27 - Birth of Leo Penn *September 9 - Birth of Margaret Armen *November 14 - Birth of Brian Keith 1922 *January 2 - Birth of Jason Evers *March 31 - Birth of Richard Kiley *April 9 - Birth of Arthur Batanides *April 15 - Birth of Michael Ansara *July 6 - Birth of William Schallert *October 20 - Birth of John Anderson *October 26 - Birth of K.L. Smith *October 28 - Birth of Jack Murdock 1923 *January 11 - Birth of Jerome Bixby *July 26 - Birth of Biff Elliot *September 24 - Birth of Paul Baxley *September 28 - Birth of William Windom *October 13 - Birth of Meyer Dolinsky 1924 *January 7 - Birth of Gene L. Coon *March 15 - Birth of Walter Gotell *April 14 - Birth of Joseph Ruskin *May 2 - Birth of Theodore Bikel *June 13 - Birth of Percy Rodriguez *June 16 - Birth of Robert Gist *August 17 - Birth of Michael Strong *August 19 - Birth of William Marshall *September 4 - Birth of Harold Livingston *September 23 - Birth of Robert Herron *October 15 - Birth of Mark Lenard 1925 *February 3 - Birth of John Fiedler *February 25 - Birth of Bert Remsen *April 10 - Birth of Robert Phillips *May 7 - Birth of Lilyan Chauvin *July 22 - Birth of Joseph Sargent *September 16 - Birth of Morgan Woodward *November 28 - Birth of Herb Wallerstein 1926 *January 16 - Birth of Harry Basch *January 19 - Birth of Fritz Weaver *February 20 - Birth of Richard Matheson *October 30 - Birth of William Campbell *November 5 - Birth of Robert Fortier *November 15 - NBC is launched *November 25 - Birth of Jeffrey Hunter 1927 *March 8 - Birth of Mickey Morton *June 30 - Birth of Harvey Vernon *July 2 - Birth of Brock Peters *July 3 - Birth of Tim O'Connor *July 10 - Birth of William Smithers *July 15 - Birth of Nan Martin *November 17 - Birth of Robert Brown & Robert Butler 1928 *January 11 - Birth of Mitchell Ryan 1929 *January 31 - Birth of Jean Simmons 1930s 1930 *January 6 - Birth of Vic Tayback 1931 *February 26 - Birth of Lawrence Montaigne *September 2 - Birth of Michael Dante 1932 *January 9 - Birth of Jonathan Farwell *March 13 - Birth of Grant Woods 1933 *April 5 - Birth of Frank Gorshin 1934 *February 1 - Birth of Paul Carr 1935 *January 22 - Birth of Seymour Cassel 1936 *February 14 - Birth of Andrew Prine 1937 *February 21 - Birth of Gary Lockwood 1938 *February 29 - Birth of Richard Beymer 1939 *March 2 - Birth of Barbara Luna 1940s 1940 *January 1 - Birth of Frank Langella *January 27 - Birth of James Cromwell 1941 *January 25 - Birth of Gregory Sierra 1942 *January 17 - Birth of Nancy Parsons *October 21 - Birth of David Ogden Stiers 1943 *June 13 - Birth of Malcolm McDowell 1944 *January 24 - Birth of David Gerrold *September 5 - Birth of Rod Arrants 1945 *February 12 - Birth of Cliff deYoung 1946 *May 18 - Birth of Andreas Katsulas 1947 *January 15 - Birth of Andrea Martin 1948 *March 20 - Birth of John de Lancie *September 4 - Birth of Michael Berryman *September 20 - Birth of Leonard Crofoot 1949 *January 13 - Birth of Brandon Tartikoff *March 18 - Birth of J.G. Hertzler 1950s 1950 *March 18 - Birth of Brad Dourif *December 12 - Birth of Darleen Carr 1951 *January 12 - Birth of Kirstie Alley *Desilu Studios is founded by Desi Arnaz and Lucille Ball. The studio would later be the home of the original TOS productions. 1952 *January 1 - Birth of Matt Roe *April 29 - Birth of Robert Towers 1953 *February 11 - Birth of Philip Anglim 1954 *January 25 - Birth of Ruth Williamson *September 9 - Birth of Jeffrey Combs 1955 *February 8 - Birth of Ethan Phillips 1956 *June 22 - Birth of Tim Russ 1957 *February 16 - Birth of LeVar Burton 1958 *January 4 - Matt Frewer born. *January 27 - Susanna Thompson born. *May 20 - Jane Wiedlin born. 1959 *January 1 - Birth of Jennifer Edwards *March 7 - Birth of Donna Murphy 1960s 1960 *February 4 - Jenette Goldstein born. *May - Rob Bowman born. 1961 *January 7 - Birth of Mark Allen Shepherd 1962 *May 3 - Birth of Joseph Fuqua *November 1 - Birth of Helene Udy 1963 *February 26 - Birth of Chase Masterson 1883 fr:Productions avant 1964